birdwartsstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
First Year
Chapter 1: Letters from no one.Edit 4 Months after Tyler's Birthday, A Friday Morning, Mail arrived at the Franks' House. Anne wasn't there, Neither Freddie (who spent the night at a Friend's) or Jackie. Not even CARLA. Tyler was basically alone with Harry in the house. Harry! go get the mail! Oh that's right, you can't! Tyler said. Tyler got up and just when he was getting the mail, His Mom arrived Hello, Sweetie! Gettin' Mail, huh? Anne said. Oh, Yeah Mom, I Guess... Here hav--'' Just when he was about to give the letters to his mom, he found a strange one saying ''To Mr. Tyler Franks, Privet Drive N. 4, Bird Island. Tyler was about to open it, when his mom grabbed and destroyed it. Heh! Uh.. Yeah.. Thanks... for the mail, sweetie... hehe.. Anne said But Mom! that was my letter! He said. It was yours? Oh, Sorry! I.. Er.. oh.. thought it was.. from JC Penney.. I Guess Anne said, faking Oh, Ok. Mom The Next day, TWO letters from Tyler arrived at his house, Anne Saw the letters, and destroyed 'em again. This guys don't give up, huh?. The NEXT day, The family was sitting on the living room and Anne said Ah.. I Love Sundays. Does anyone know why? she said. Uh.. 'cause there's no mail on Sundays? Carla suggested. Exactly! My dear! Anne replied. Just finishing to say that, The Door broke, And Millions of letters came in flying. Letters came from the Window, the fridge, and even the TOASTER! Oh My God! Anne said, knowing whose and what were those letters about. Everyone, to your rooms! she shouted. everyone obeyed. Meanwhile there was no one there, she destroyed and destroyed the letters. What was Anne hiding? Chapter 2: I'm a What?!Edit The next tuesday, Tyler was sleeping, when suddenly, he heard a loud Crash. What The Holy Guacamole is that!? He shouted, And the whole house got up. Another Crash was heard Ok, I'm freakin' out! Freddie said. Don't worry, nothing's hap--'' Anne was saying, just when a Louder one was heard. ''I'll go down to see what's going on. Tyler said Ok. but be careful Carla replied. When he got down, the door was laying on the ground, And a Big, Big brother Bird was there, with a Huge beard, he said: Tyler, it's you, huh? Uh..... Yeah I A-- Well it depends? Are you good or bad? Tyler said Uh, Of Course I'm good! The Bird said. Ok, then I Am Tyler He Replied Haha.. You.. Are funny...By the way, I'm Hagrid. Ready to go? The Hagrid said Uh, Excuse me sir, but where are we going? Tyler said. Well, where else, Ty? To Hogwarts! he said But what's Hogwarts Tyler asked. Ugh, you clearly dunno what's going on here, do you? Lemme explain. Hogwarts is a magic school. Yer a Wizard, Tyler, and maybe the greatest of them all. Hagrid said I'm a What!? Tyler said --''A Wizard. what your momma never told you?'' Anne interrupted, saying: It isn't polite to come here and just tell someone stupid lies like that! Oh, Anne my dear, how's it going? been parcticing some Magic? Hagrid said. Shush!! Shut it! She said Oh that's right, you never let the boy know the whole story, right? Hagrid replied, Listen Tyler lemme tell ya you're real story Hagrid said, while pulling out a Wand and putting fire on the chimney, and Making Anne Quiet with the Silence Spell. Ok, so. You know how your Uncle died, don't ya? Hagrid Started Well, yeah, In a Car accident Tyler said. What The Bloody-- No, No, No! Your uncle-- Listen... Your uncle was *gulp* Killed by the most powerful dark wizard of all time. Hagrid said What The-- But My mom! she told me he--'' ''died in a car accident right? Well she lied. Listen (He said, while ignoring Anne was still there) Your mom, she doesn't want you to go to Hogwarts, She's afraid to what happened to your Uncle might happen to you too Hagrid said. At that moment, Anne pulled a wand and destroyed her Quiet Spell, and started to talk: Yes, I'm a Witch, and you're one too, Tyler, I'm just afraid of loosing you She said Don't Worry, Anne. He'll be under the protection of the greatest headmaster of all times, Albird Dumbledore. Hagrid replied I Don't want to pay for a old crazy bird to teach my boy some silly magic tricks! Anne said Listen, Anne. HE will be protected, Dumbledore as headmaster, Snape as Defence against dark magic teacher, I as the Guardian Hagrid said I Don't care! Say another word and I'll blow you up! Anne said while holding her wand in the air. I'm sorry about this, Anne. But you can't threaten a Hogwarts Teacher Hagrid said, while taking Anne's wand, and breaking it. Anne, Magic is hereby blocked for you! Hagrid said. Oh, You sir, Are going down! Freddie said. Oh yeah, and a Silly ''Muggle ''like you is going to stop me?! Hagrid replied A Muggle? Tyler asked A Bird without magic Hagrid Replied So, what do you say Tyler, are you coming or not? Hagrid asked. Tyler looked at his family: Harry-Crying, Anne-Super Mad, Freddie-Mad, Carla-Freaked out. Tyler didn't think about it 2 times, and rapidly answered Hagrid's question. Of course I'm going! He said, and Him and Hagrid both were heading now to... Umm... Where were they heading? Chapter 3: Leaky Cauldron and Diagon AlleyEdit Uh, exactly were are we going, Hagrid? Tyler asked There Hagrid said while pointing a little store with a Sign that said The Leaky Cauldron. Uh... That's Hogwarts? Tyler asked ''Oh. Course not you Silly bird! That's The Leaky Cauldron. Right behind the Leaky cauldron there's a Magic Street called ''Diagon Alley, and that's were we'll buy your stuff.'' Hagrid replied. Oh, Ok.. Tyler said, as they entered. Oh, Hagrid who's that little bird you have? a Nice Bird said. This, My Friend is Tyler, Tyler Franks Hagrid replied T-T-Tyler F-F-Fr-anks?! The Bird replied. Yup, Tyler, this is proffesor Quirrel, he'll be teaching you Magic Studies Hagrid said Oh, Nice to meet ya! Tyler said T-T-the -Pl-plea-sure is m-mine, S-sir..! Quirrel Said. Tyler and hagrid said bye to Quirrel and went to the backyard. Hagrid pulled out his Wand and said Revelus Diagon Alley. The wall dissapeared, and there was a very large street with magic stores all over. Look here's your list of the stuff you need. Hagrid gave Tyler a list, that said:'' Dear Mr. Tyler Franks, Privet Drive N. 4, Bird Island. If you receive this note, it's because you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Magic. I Know you don't know a lot about magic, That's why Hagrid is going to pick you up and bring you to Hogwarts. Here's a list of stuff you need for school: *''20 Books of 100 pages each.'' *''A Book of Astronomy, Charms, Herbology, Flying, 'Magic Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Divination, Apparition and Magic Creatures.'' *A Flying Broom, Preferably a Nimbus 2,000 or a Blaster 3,005 *''A Magic Wand, Well Obviously.'' *A Pet, wich can be an Owl, a Frog, a Rat or a Cat. Whoa! Tyler said Sweet! And that's not all, we need to go and get your uniform and your Wand! Hagrid said. Ok, enter there, I'll be.. er.. buying something. Meet me here in 20 Mins. Tyler entered the Uniform shop, and 20 mins. Later he found Hagrid, who said ''Look at what I bought you for yer Birthday! Hagrid said. There was a Cute Little Owl in a cage. Oh, Thanks Hagrid! I'll call him Hedwig Tyler said Ok, Now the last thing, your Wand! Let's go there. Hagrid said. They entered, and almost an hour later, Tyler came with a nice, 12 Inches, Dragon Tailed wand. It sure was hard to choose the correct wand, Huh? Tyler said Yup, and now it's time to go to Hogwarts, In the Hogwarts express! Hagrid said, while going to the Angry Birds Train Station.'' Chapter 4: Hogwarts ExpressEdit Tyler and Hagrid were in the train station. Oh, Darn. Tyler, I Gotta go to Hogwarts, But I gotta go another way. Look this is your ticket, the Train departures at 4:00, It's 3:34, Hurry! Goodbye! Hagrid said. Uh, Bye.. Hagrid Tyler said while looking at the ticket Platform 9 and 3/4... Wait what? 9 and 3/4? Hagrid.. isn't that Imposs--'' when he turned around, Hagrid wasn't there, Fifteen minutes for the Train to depart, and he still didn't know what 9 and 3/4 ment. Tyler thought of asking the guard, but he knew the guard wouldn't know. But then he heard a family walking and then he heard the mom say ''It's full of Muggles in here! Tyler thought Muggles... They.. Must be wizards too! he thought, while following them. The Mother then said, while standing between the platforms 10 and Nine: Percy, you go first. she said, and then a Bird (Obviously Percy) Ran into the wall and dissapeared. What The Heck!? Was that really what Tyler was seeing? A Bird dissapearing through Platform 9 and-- Wait a moment! That's it, That's how you get to platform 9 and 3/4, After all it WAS Magic. He Asked the lady ''Uh, Excuse me... Mrs.. How do you...? Pass the wall? The Lady said Uh, Yeah.. Tyler said Listen, you just run to the wall and Poof! You passed the wall! Yeah, it seemed easy.. but.. what If Tyler crashed? Scared, but he tried it. He ran, Closed his eyes and while he was waiting for the worst... POOF! he was at the other side, with a Train that said Hogwarts Express, on platform 9 and 3/4 He did it! he was there!'' Later in his seat, a boy knocked the door of the Train and asked Tyler Can I? oh sure! Come In! Tyler said Yeah, All the seats are taken, Btw, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. You Are? The Bird said Tyler, Tyler Franks Tyler said. Nice meeting you Ron said. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts, First were Bill and Charlie, who already graduated, Percy's on fifth grade, as a Prefect, George and Fred, The Twins are on third grade, and then that's me. What about you? Ron said Uh... I Don't wanna talk about it. Tyler said Oh, Ok. What house do you think you're being sorted into? Ron said House? Tyler asked Yeah, House everyone knows Hogwarts was founded by 4 awesome wizards, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. There are four houses in Hogwarts, being respectevly Gryffindor, For Strong Birds, Slytherin, for Intelligent Birds, Hufflepuff, for loyal birds, and Ravenclaw, for honest birds. But we ALL know that ALL evil wizards end up being Slytherins, so I hope i don't enter that house Ron replied Oh Tyler said. Btw, See this Rat? That's Scabbers. My brother George taught me a spell to make it yellow, wanna watch? Ron said Oh, Sure Tyler said. Ron was just about to make the spell, when a Girl stepped on the Train and said You better put your uniform, we're gonna arriv-- Oh, Doing magic, huh? Let's see She said Watch and Learn (Said Ron) Ratus Yellowus! Light came out of the wand, but nothing happened. You sure that's a spell? (The girl said) By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. You are? she said, while pointing Tyler Uh, Tyler Franks He said. Nice meeting you. And you are? she said, this time pointing at Ron Ron, Ron Weasley he said with his mouth full of a Hamburger he was eating. Ugh... Nice meeting you I Guess. she said, then they arrived. Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat.Edit When they got out of the Train, Hagrid was there, saying First Graders! Cm'ere! Ron Heard it and said Hermione, Tyler.. Let's go He said, and they all went there. Oh, Tyler hey There! How's it going? Hagrid said. Good! Hagrid finally reunited All the first graders, and put them in boats, and arrived at Hogwarts . A Tall, Old Proffesor came in and Said: I'm Minerva McGonagall, Follow me to the First graders celebration, where you'll be sorted in to your houses. Wait here and don't move, you don't wanna be expulsed on your first 10 Minutes, do you? she said, and turned around and entered another room. It was all quiet. a Small Bird stepped up front and said: It's true isn't it? Tyler Franks has comed to Hogwarts.. All of a sudden everyone was murmuring Tyler Franks? Really? and stuff like that. How do you know my name? Tyler asked How do I know your name you ask? Oh C'mon, you're the Son of Tyler Franks Sr. the greatest wizard of all time! (Except for Dumbledore (The headmaster) And Lord Birdemort, who is now dead) '' The Boy said ''Great! Tyler thought. Another thing his mom didn't tell him. BTW, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy The bird said Hey! I Know you! Your parents worked for Lord Birdemort! Ron said. Ugh (Draco said) Another Stupid Weasley. Tyler, I can help you be with the right Birds, not the wrong ones Draco said while pointing Ron. No Thanks, (Tyler said, defending Ron) I Know who the mistaken ones are, Thank you.. Tyler said And Draco, angrily, turned back. McGonagall came back In. Ok, Follow me she said as they passed through a Ginormous Door. 5 Big Tables were there the Gryffindors' the Ravenclaws' the Hufflepuffs' the Slytherins' and the Proffesors'. Ok, Listen you will put on The Sorting hat, wich will tell what house you'll be, and then you'll go sit in your House's Table. McGonagall said, while she holded a Big List with first grader's names. Ok, Neville Longbottom She said, and A Little boy put the hat on. Mmm...(The Hat said) mmmm... This boy's Honest... He will be a.... RAVENCLAW!!! the hat said, and Neville went to the Ravenclaws' Table. Next, Ron Weasley! McGonagall said, Ron put the hat, and it said Mmmm... another Weasley, huh? Gryffindor!. The List passed, Hermione was a Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan was a Hufflepuff, And when Draco was sorted into Slytherin, Ron murmured I Knew It! And the last one on the list was Tyler. Tyler Franks McGonagall said. Tyler passed and put on the Hat. Hmmm... (The Hat said) Very Hard... I Think... maybe... Slytherin, Perhaps? When Tyler heard that he murmured Not Slytherin, Please, Not Slytherin The Hat heard that and said Not Slytherin, Huh? You sure? 'Cause you could make some good friends in there... but... since you don't want... I'll put you in... GRYFFINDOR! The whole school clapped as Tyler went to Gryffindors' Table. Running into an old friendEdit as Tyler walked through the halls the next day, he saw a red bird in Firmiliar glasses, they were Brown sided, and Orange on the side facing his face. he had a notebook and a pencil, when he turned around, he saw Tyler and ran. Huh? who are you?! Tyler yelled after the bird. Tyler went to Hagrid to ask who that bird was'' Hagrid, i saw a Red bird in Brown glasses today, is he a wiz-bird too?'' Tyler asked, Hagrid looked at the word "Anymomous" on his list. we don't know, all we know is he came in, and he told us he wanted to be left alone. is he a Friend of your's? ''Hagrid asked, looking at Tyler. Tyler thought for a moment, Who wore glasses, and liked to be in Private? Tyler looked out the window, and thought more. he thought how Daniel had been missing for a couple days, and the pigs had no idea... then, he realised who that Bird was, Daniel had found hogwart's, and was drawing the halls and everything in it. ''now that i think about it, my Friend Daniel has been missing for a couple days, it COULD be him. Tyler said, and he went back to the halls to learn his lessons, while Daniel investigated the castle, which made his eyes widen from the beauty of all the Medieval rooms Before Tyler knew it, The first Hogwarts year had ended! Now it was time for Tyler to return to his house